Crazy Love Quintet
by Laevatainn
Summary: En embrassant et faisant tomber sous ses charmes de nombreux catcheurs, AJ Lee a su user de ses atouts de séduction pour devenir la femme indépendante et effrontée qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Mais qu'en est-il de ceux dont elle s'est éprise et qui se sont joués d'elle derrière son dos ? (Recueil d'OS slash, beware !)
1. First - Fascination

◊ Pairings : Kane/Daniel Bryan

◊ Rating : T

◊ Context : tout au long de la romance entre AJ Lee et Daniel Bryan, jusqu'aux débuts de la rivalité avec Kane.

◊ Warning : potentiels moments d'angoisse, bonne dose de SF.

◊ Notes : probablement le _pairing_ le plus évident et le plus probable, il s'agit d'une relation naissante. Le principe de cette relation est basé sur la fascination désespérée.

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

Lorsque j'ai vu les yeux noisette d'April briller alors que Sir McMahon venait de nous annoncer une romance dans la storyline actuelle, je me suis senti très fier. Je la suivais des yeux depuis qu'elle avait fait ses débuts à la WWE NXT, elle s'était montrée comme l'une des compétitrices les plus féroces de la troisième saison, en plus d'être jolie. Je me perdis dans son regard enthousiaste, n'écoutant qu'à moitié l'éternel discours de McMahon nous assurant que tous ces _segments_ allaient se montrer prometteurs. Ainsi, nous avons commencé cette romance destructrice qui a, sans le savoir, amené April sur les premiers pas de son indépendance.

Dès les premiers shows, elle intervenait sans cesse, m'aidant à remporter tous mes matchs, se montrait attentionnée et prenant son rôle très à cœur. Si ça se trouvait, elle m'aimait réellement. Elle m'offrait beaucoup d'opportunités. Et moi, j'étais comblé. De plus, elle-même s'investissait beaucoup, remportant la plupart de ses propres matchs, voulant toujours plus que je la félicite. Elle accomplissait un travail formidable, mais se montrait insistante. Je voyais en son regard une certaine détresse lorsque je ne prêtais pas toujours attention à elle. Et ce qui avait commencé en une romance réconfortante entre moi, qui était méprisé et elle, la seule qui croyait en moi, a fini par mal tourner : j'ai dû jouer le héros auquel le succès monte à la tête, la laissant de côté.

Pendant longtemps, elle m'a servi de bouclier humain, avant de finalement devenir une sorte de trophée répétant que j'étais un vrai champion et le meilleur amant du monde, comme mon _gimmick_ s'était auto-proclamé. De nombreuses fois, j'ai négocié avec les _bookers_ pour rendre notre relation plus respectueuse, mais April me répétait que ça l'importait, et que le plus important était de mener cette romance jusqu'au bout. Mais au fond, cela devenait lassant.

Jusqu'à ce match a `Wrestlmania XXVIII,' m'opposant a Sheamus pour le titre poids-lourd que je détenais fièrement. Comme avant chaque affrontement où elle m'accompagnait, elle faisait preuve de tendresse et de ménagement à mon égard, et insistait alors pour me donner un baiser afin de me porter chance. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir lu ça, aussi, agréablement surpris, je me laissais faire. Ses lèvres avaient un goût réconfortant. Mais dix-huit secondes plus tard, lorsque ma tête claqua le ring et que la main de l'arbitre frappa trois fois au sol, je n'avais senti qu'un amer goût de défaite. Estomaqué, je lui en ai voulu en suite durant un court moment, ne comprenant pas les motifs de ses agissements, mais les scripts voulurent prolonger cette période de rancœur. Notre romance a dû alors prendre fin.

Elle essayait de se rendre redevable sur le ring, empathique dans les vestiaires. Mais je finissais par en être dégouté, par l'éviter, par lui mentir en assurant que je n'avais aucune animosité envers elle, et me mentir à moi-même. J'en étais fou. D'un moment à l'autre, on fit de mon gimmick un être complexé, contradictoire, scandant des « non ! » à tout bout de champ, confrontant sans cesse mon public, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans mon _heel turn_. Puis il a fallu la reconquérir. J'y vis là une occasion de trouver un arrangement, de ne pas repartir en mauvais termes. Je me souviens m'être indigné en lisant devoir faire une demande en mariage, mais je m'étais donné à fond dans ce jeu. Je n'oublierais jamais le sourire qu'elle m'a adressé lorsqu'elle nous a vu en costumes de mariés, et même si le « oui » qu'elle allait prononcer n'était qu'une _keyfabe_, elle se sentait aussi heureuse que moi que la situation finisse par s'arranger.

Jusqu'à être déçu une fois de plus. Lorsque je vis ses yeux pétillants et son sourire malicieux s'assombrir en une expression machiavélique, révélant une machination complexe mise au point depuis plusieurs semaines avec l'accord commun des _bookers_ et de Sir McMahon en personne, surprenant non seulement l'univers entier de la WWE mais aussi mon propre ego, naïf sur le coup.

Une fois devenue _general manager_ de RAW, elle ne perdit pas une occasion de s'arranger avec les bookers pour me faire endurer les pires coups qui soient, en m'imposant une rivalité inextricable alors que je cherchais à regagner mon titre et un peu d'estime, avec cette ombre colossale que j'observais d'un rapide coup d'œil derrière mon dos de temps à autres, qui me suivait silencieusement depuis plusieurs semaines. Celle de cet homme, Glen Thomas Jacobs, mieux connu sous le nom de « Kane », le Big Red Monster, la bête masquée de rouge qui répandait la terreur et l'effroi partout lorsqu'il apparait, défaisant chacun de ses adversaires avec une aisance incroyable. Le Fils Favori du Diable tout droit venu du passé sombre et violent de la WWE, rappelant à chacune de ses apparitions la puissance incontestée avec laquelle il écrasait ses opposants à l'époque de l' _Attitude Era_.

Lire son nom sur un script faisait froid dans le dos, entendre sa voix faisait naitre la peur dans n'importe quelle personne dotée de raison. Sous ce masque de sang qu'il portait en permanence, même en entrant et sortant des backstages, devait pourtant se cacher un être comme un autre, malgré sa taille impressionnante et son regard aussi limpide que l'eau la plus pure, aussi sombre que le granit le plus noir. Les flammes et cicatrices rouges qui grimpaient sur son costume noir inspirait les feux de l'Enfer les plus purs. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à moi lors de mes matchs, dès qu'il faisait jaillir ses flammes pour me faire fuir, dès qui apparaissait soudainement a l'embrasure de la porte de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quel homme, sous ce masque de fer, pouvait-il bien être.

Quelles épreuves avait-il pu traverser ? Quelles expériences ? Quelles motivations l'ont animé à se glisser à nouveau dans la peau de cette créature diabolique, et venir à nouveau semer la crainte ? Quelles étaient les raisons qui l'ont poussé à jouer un tel _gimmick_ ? Plus les questions affluaient, plus les contacts houleux avaient lieu, plus il attirait mon désir et ma curiosité.

Alors que mes ressentis pour April étaient de plus en plus mitigés après de nombreuses tentatives de réconciliations sans réussite, j'arpentais longuement le couloir de sa loge, comme chaque soir de show depuis plusieurs semaines, espérant la croiser ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de bonne humeur, prête à m'écouter. Il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, je dû m'étonner de la température soudainement élevée des environs. Elle provenait d'une épaisse porte de métal, alignée à l'écart des autres loges, à proximité de la chaufferie. Je savais délibérément en m'en approchant que je n'avais pas lieu de trainer dans ce coin-là : ce qui servait de loge a « Kane » ne devait en aucun cas être ouverte. Et pourtant, happé par mon intérêt et par mes envies insatiables d'en savoir plus sur lui, je me suis risqué à entrouvrir doucement l'ouverture sordide de l'antre du Big Red Monster.

La pièce était petite, et le seul mobilier exigu qu'elle comportait était une chaise en métal, posée au fond dans le seul endroit ou une petite ouverture laissait passer le peu de lumière qu'il y avait à cette heure-là de la journée. Mon regard fit des allers et retours entre cette chaise et les murs sombres qui m'entouraient, avant que le claquement lourd de la porte qui s'était refermée derrière moi ne me fasse sursauter comme jamais. Qui avait bien pu la fermer, bon sang ? Je me retournais pour essayer de sortir, mais je vis avec stupeur le verrou tourner seul entre mes mains démunies sans même que j'aie à le toucher.

Et ce fut là que je le vis.

Assis sur la chaise auparavant vide. Sa présence colossale me fit faire un bond, mais il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. Il déplia lentement ses doigts, laissant leurs extrémités… brûler. Brûler d'un feu étincelant qui rongeait sa peau sans provoquer quelconque douleur. Intrigué par ce spectacle inhabituel, je ne fis plus un bruit. Les flammèches grimpèrent sur ses bras et ses épaules, consumant son corps gigantesque à petit feu. Je voulus sortir pour appeler à l'aide, trop paniqué par cette situation inconcevable, mais me souvint que la porte était bloquée, en plus de mes yeux qui ne parvenait pas à se détacher des reflets incendiaires que le feu produisait sur l'écarlate de son masque. Il s'embrasait littéralement. Des flammes vermeilles dévoraient peu à peu son costume, dévoilant les contours anguleux de sa musculature. D'un pas lent, il se leva dos à moi, laissant ses cheveux d'ébènes se consumer au milieu des ténèbres rougeoyantes, bras écartés en croix. Hébété, je continuais de regarder sa peau se calciner, dévoilant presque l'écorché de ses muscles. Son premier masque de fer tomba à terre, se perdant dans la surchauffée qui commençait à envahir de la pièce. Ses membres totalement nus étaient par endroits couverts de derniers morceaux de tissus fondus à même son épiderme, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Toute cette ardeur ne lui faisait aucun mal ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Je frottais mes pauvres yeux ahuris et secoua ma barbe pour vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas pris feu, essayant de me convaincre que mon désespoir me faisait halluciner. Non. Non. Non. Tout était bel et bien réel. J'eus la sensation que mes yeux brulaient à leur tour à cause de la chaleur suffocante, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. Il était fascinant, beau, mortel. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles choses à son égard. Alors c'était donc ça ? Ces flammes qui jaillissaient de n'importe où, ces brusques excès de températures ? Je battis des paupières, et en les rouvrant, je me mis à m'exclamer sans crier gare en le voyant apparaitre devant moi, son corps entièrement dénudé a quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle infernal caressant mon front, une main posée sur ma bouche pour que je hurle pas plus. Je me sentis fondre, n'osant plus bouger, ne pouvant que subir son étreinte brûlante qui réveilla la peur et le désir les plus complets qu'il soit dans chaque recoin de mon pauvre être au bord du traumatisme.

En sentant les flammes entourer mes jambes et mon bassin, je me débattais avec force, gémissant de douleur, avant de parvenir, à mon plus grand étonnement, à m'habituer à leur température fatale. Elles étaient pourtant bien là… Calcinantes, dévorant lentement le tissu de mes habits, léchant ma peau en la brûlant gravement, laissant des morceaux de chairs poisseux se détacher de mes omoplates. Mon cerveau s'affolait, je me sentis extrêmement fiévreux, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Mais ses bras puissants me retenaient contre lui. Et nous étions seuls, tous les deux, enfermés dans cette pièce, au milieu de l'Enfer généré surnaturellement par ce monstre rouge. Sa folie destructrice m'avait atteint plus que jamais, m'envoûtant au rythme des flammes qui s'entortillaient lascivement autour de moi. Ainsi étais-je livré à son secret le plus terrible, le plus dangereux, le plus excitant.

Et quand April sauta dans ses bras deux ou trois shows plus tard pour planter sur ses lèvres le baiser le plus bizarre qui puisse être, je ne pus m'empêcher à ce moment-là de ressentir un immense désir de possession, me levant brusquement derrière mon écran. Non ! Non ! Non ! Seul moi pouvais avoir connaissance de cette confidence !

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Cet OS sera séparé en cinq parties distinctes traitant du quintet amoureux formé autour d'AJ Lee.

Attendez-vous a une chute de _pairings_ et de révélations toutes aussi étonnantes !


	2. Second - Inconstance

◊ Pairings : Daniel Bryan/CM Punk

◊ Rating : M

◊ Context : tout au long de la romance entre AJ Lee et Daniel Bryan, en passant par des différents matchs qu'ont eu CM Punk et Daniel Bryan, et de l'impact qu'a eu AJ lors de ceux-ci.

◊ Warning : présence suggérée de _lemon_.

◊ Notes : bon, j'avoue, fallait aller chercher loin pour ce _pairing_-là. Mais je l'ai fait, mouahaha ! Il s'agit d'une relation gâchée. Le principe de cette relation est basé sur la versatilité sentimentale.

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement

* * *

Bryan et moi avons évolué un temps au sein de la ROH, nous affrontant de temps à autres, ayant fait parfois équipe. Le titre de champion de la ROH est d'ailleurs passé dans nos mains au moins une fois, et c'est également en cela que notre travail a été apprécié avant de nous faire connaitre a la WWE. Lui comme moi avions des _gimmicks_ taillés pour être des vainqueurs, et nous nous étions faits en partie seuls. Puis lorsqu'il a rejoint la WWE a son tour, il fut surpris de tout l'impact que j'avais eu durant toutes ces années passées sans se côtoyer sur le même ring, et il m'a alors déclaré que lui aussi visait une popularité plus importante que la mienne, et que je ne me relèverais certainement pas des progrès qu'il avait fait.

Confiants, nous avons alors chacun de notre côté attiré l'attention de l'univers de la WWE et des réseaux sociaux, déchaînant à chacune de nos entrées des ovations d'encouragements. Nous étions encore plus proches. Sa motivation sans borne et ses efforts m'émerveillaient, nous étions prêts à tout faire pour prouver à l'autre qui était le meilleur de nous deux.

Nous avions révolutionné la WWE chacun de notre manière, engagions des rivalités pour les titres les plus périlleuses, affrontant les plus influents. J'obtins avec acharnement mon premier règne en tant que champion de la WWE et du le défendre contre de nombreux catcheurs, devenant de plus en plus apprécié du public. Bryan, quant à lui, une fois la mallette du `Money In The Bank' en main, réussit à encaisser le titre poids-lourd alors détenu par le Big Show et remporta ainsi son premier titre mondial a la fédération. Son _gimmick_ devint de plus en plus optimiste, mais également de plus en plus prétentieux. Et nous n'avions de cesse de féliciter nos exploits.

Puis il y eu cette _storyline_ avec April, dont il était au départ assez fier. Elle l'accompagnait à tous ses matchs, le supportait, jouait la petite amie parfaite. Le début d'une longue suite de séductions et de trahisons qui mirent en péril le couple insoupçonné que l'on était alors, lui et moi, depuis quelques mois. Ils eurent de nombreux moments idylliques doucereux au possible auquel il s'y prenait en riant, avant ce soir suivant le `Wrestlemania XVIII' où je cru un instant que c'était enfin fini, ce moment jouissif où il la largua en public après l'avoir accusée de lui avoir fait perdre son titre. Tout ça pour un baiser porte-bonheur qui lui aurait lui-même réclamé, apparemment, avant de se faire expulser par un _Brogue Kick_ parfaitement placé en pleine tête. Le tombé se fit en dix-huit secondes, un vrai record. J'en restais encore amusé, chose à laquelle il me répondait par un « non ! » furieux.

Dès lors, leur romance cessa un temps, et je puis pleinement profiter de son attention avant qu'elle ne se mette à me tourner autour, alors qu'elle était en plein débat sentimental avec Bryan. Ce dernier avait déjà du mal à se réconcilier avec elle après avoir pris conscience de ses erreurs mais savait pertinemment qu'a un moment où l'autre, les _bookers_ allaient lui demander de la rattraper. Cela l'inquiétait un peu pour notre avenir. Se battre l'un contre l'autre a `Over the Limit' avait déjà été très éprouvant, mais la voir à présent aller de l'un a l'autre alors qu'elle devait être romantiquement lié à Bryan me rendait perplexe. Quand elle a commencé à s'intéresser à son rival d'alors, c'est-à-dire la superstar straight-edge que je suis, personne n'a jamais vraiment su si l'affection qu'elle avait pour moi était sincère, ou juste un moyen de jouer avec les nerfs de Bryan et de se débarrasser de lui. Leur relation hors du ring était très tendue, et lors de nos éventuels ébats, je le voyais sans cesse réfléchir pour trouver un moyen d'arranger le coup. Dans le triangle amoureux qui avait fini par se former en Bryan, April et moi, les _bookers_ avaient vu là une opportunité de créer une possibilité de rivalité jamais exploitée auparavant. Cela m'agaçait. J'avais l'impression de passer pour un mec naïf, et ça, c'est hors de question !

J'ai donc commencé à essayer de l'éloigner de moi, après avoir passé quelques semaines à lui faire oublier Bryan pour qu'elle cesse de le tourmenter. Qu'elle reporte son attention sur ma personne ne lui servirait à rien. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où elle était sur le bord du ring pour me souhaiter bonne chance, où elle insistait pour déjeuner avec moi, où elle m'attendait devant ma loge, le sourire aux lèvres. Et tous ces _segments_ dans les vestiaires où elle a dû pleurer dans mes bras, où elle a essayé de me faire comprendre qu'elle serait là pour moi et qu'elle comptait bien me voir gagner mes matchs, sous-entendu voir perdre Bryan. Parallèlement à cela, lui et moi commencions une courte _feud_ qui servait à approfondir la _storyline_ déjà existante. La situation s'était ainsi vite renversée. Résultat, notre propre relation en était gâchée. Ses intérêts versatiles pour l'un ou l'autre de nous deux nous inconfortait franchement. Elle était agréable et attachante, mais bon, il en allait de notre liaison à tous les deux.

Même si je ne semblais pas gêné le moins du monde d'être la troisième roue du carrosse, je faisais preuve de beaucoup d'empathie pour Bryan. Il y tenait, a cette relation… Elle avait beau être différente de la nôtre, elle demeurait importante pour lui. Personne n'aime s'attirer des ennuis dans sa vie professionnelle.

Plus notre petite rivalité s'agrandissait au fil des _pay-per-views_, plus elle était là à s'immiscer, à nous distraire l'un de l'autre, à jouer les égarées dont le cœur et les attentions basculaient entre deux hommes. Et avec tout ça, elle renforçait cette image de fille un peu folle qui a toujours une intention bien particulière derrière la tête, trompant le public dans une de ses nombreuses expressions énigmatiques dénotant une certaine instabilité.

De plus en plus, se battre l'un contre l'autre pour le titre de champion était vraiment contraignant. Nous étions chacun trop préoccupés pour pleinement faire abstraction de l'autre comme étant l'être aimé, lui par sa _storyline_ avec April, moi par la lueur de fatigue que je voyais trop souvent dans ses yeux. Même le désir de surpasser l'autre qui nous animait depuis tant d'années semblait nous avoir quittés le temps du match. Et comme je m'y attendais, elle a fini par entrer sur le ring, sautillant comme toujours autour du tablier. Je ne la vis pas monter cette table, car j'essayer d'ignorer ses diversions. Mais lorsque Bryan s'élança vers l'extérieur du ring, je la vis, prête à sauter en travers de cette table, du haut de la troisième corde. _Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?_ Je n'en sais trop rien, mais elle semblait fermement décidée à attirer notre attention sur quelque chose. Je grimpais sur les cordes, lui criant que c'était dangereux, que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Alors, elle a saisi ma nuque et m'a embrassé. Baiser encore à l'heure actuelle considéré comme l'un des moments inoubliables de cette année, a sa plus grande fierté. Ses lèvres charnues ont pressé les miennes, ses petites dents mordillant par inadvertance mon piercing. Je suis resté dérouté quelques secondes, puis elle m'a adressé un sourire éclatant, magnifique bien qu'inapproprié.

Puis elle m'a repoussé, me faisant tomber en travers de la table se trouvant deux bons mètres plus bas. Bryan était complètement sonné, et se prit donc tout le poids de mon corps sur ses côtes. J'eu l'impression de chuter au ralenti, et mon cerveau eut tout le temps d'espérer que je ne le blesse pas en tombant. Mon dos s'est fracassé contre la table de bois sous le sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait, et le public se leva d'un seul mouvement, totalement choquée. Ma tête bourdonnait, et j'essayais me tourner vers le corps inconscient de Bryan, voulant saisir son poignet, vérifier qu'il aille bien… Puis des « yes », prononcés par April et la foule en même temps qu'elle, furent les derniers mots que j'ai pu entendre avant de fermer les yeux et perdre connaissance. Ma tête me faisait mal. Les pieds de fer de la table appuyaient douloureusement contre mes omoplates. Je roulais sur le côté dans un dernier élan, avant de me faire rapatrier en direction des zones de secours, laissant April derrière nous, seule à être restée debout, victorieuse. Elle était folle. _Complètement folle._

Lors du show précédent le millième épisode de Monday Night RAW, Bryan a pris un micro et a annoncé au public qu'il a quelque chose à dire à April. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu peur de dire. La veille, nous avions disputé un des matchs forts du `Money In The Bank' _pay-per-view_, et elle avait été désignée comme arbitre spéciale de notre rencontre, jouant avec nos nerfs et avec ses pouvoirs pour nous déchirer pour ce foutu titre, que j'ai remporté finalement sans aucune fierté. Je compris en suivant l'action depuis les coulisses que le moment était arrivé, et qu'il allait user de ses dernières cartes pour en finir avec toute cette histoire. Il disait qu'il ne pensait plus seulement à sa carrière maintenant, parce qu'il aimait April, et il a enchainé en se mettant à genou et lui demandant de l'épouser. Une demande en mariage mielleuse à souhait, comme on n'en fait plus. April a accepté, comme il était convenu sur le script, puis les deux se sont langoureusement embrassés avant de faire un concert de « yes », suivis par la foule frénétique. Perplexe, je ne pensais même plus au _main event_ qui venait. J'ai dû attendre qu'elle ait fini de le coller pour le rejoindre dans sa loge, et lui dire un peu le fond de ma pensée.

_Te souviens-tu de cette altercation dans ma loge, où suite à un LeBell lock porté après que tu m'aie renversé sur mon propre lit, tu as affirmé que peu importe ce que je puisse faire, tu me dominerais, spécialiste des soumissions que tu étais ?_

_Rappelle-toi de cette soirée, Bryan, jamais je n'avais autant souffert à ton contact tant tu bloquais chacun de mes membres pour que je ne puisse bouger. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi détendu après que tu sois longuement rentré en moi, murmurant sans cesse que tu saurais toujours me faire abandonner, et me soumettre à l'intimité ardente de nos corps._

_Est-ce que tu laisserais cet attachement à April gâcher tous ces moments de réconfort que nous avons partagé ? Jusqu'où m'as-tu soumis à la folie de tes désirs ? Jusqu'où t'es-tu plié sous mes caresses, inversant la tendance jusqu'à nos jouissances les plus totales ? Jusqu'où vont tes ambitions ? Que cherches-tu ?_

Il avait alors placé sa tête dans le creux de ses mains tout en m'écoutant. Sa barbe un peu trop longue dépassait de chaque côté de sa mâchoire, et il soupirait d'un air indécis, torturé. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il y avait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés dans mes mêmes draps, où que nous n'avions pas déjeuné ensemble en extérieur. Il m'a alors promis que dès que cette _storyline_ prendrait fin, il reviendrait sur ses priorités et nous accorderait plus de temps.

Sans savoir que tout cela n'était pas prêt d'en finir de sitôt.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Les différents _pairings_ de cet OS n'ont aucun lien entre eux hormis AJ.

Seule la succession des ravages causés par la _crazy chick_ est importante !


	3. Third - Seduction

◊ Pairings : Dolph Ziggler/CM Punk

◊ Rating : M

◊ Context : tout au long des segments entre AJ Lee et CM Punk.

◊ Warning : attention _lemon_ !

◊ Notes : encore un _pairing_ improbable, mais me placer du point de vue de Dolph était juste jouissif ! Il s'agit d'une relation avortée. Le principe de cette relation est basé sur l'opportunité passagère.

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

Depuis mes débuts à _Raw_, je me suis assuré que tous les catcheurs de la division connaissent mon nom. Pendant les semaines précédant mon premier match, je me suis amusé à approcher les autres superstars et divas dans les vestiaires avec ce qui est devenu un refrain familier: "Salut, je suis Dolph Ziggler." Histoire que le nom du plus grand _heel_ mégalomane que la WWE ait imaginé reste à jamais gravé dans leurs petites têtes. Au départ, ça les agaçaient, mais pour les besoins de mon _gimmick_, certains se prenaient au jeu en riant, sans trop savoir si j'avais ce même tempérament dans la vie privée. Ils avaient bien raison d'être naïfs !

En août 2010, grâce à l'aide de la consultante officielle de _Smackdown_ Vickie Guerrero, j'ai pu remporter mon premier titre de Champion Intercontinental. Elle a aussi joué un rôle essentiel dans mon règne controversé (et bref, mais peu importe) de Champion du Monde Poids Lourds. Depuis, elle est non seulement devenue mon annonceuse, mais aussi mon manager. Elle voyait grand pour moi, elle projetait sur moi ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu accomplir pour Adam quelques mois plus tôt. Y compris ses frustrations. En tant que veuve de l'un des plus grands noms du catch, elle était une femme forte et fière, ne se laissant jamais distraire dans son travail. Et elle m'aidait à gravir les échelons, m'alliant à elle et à Jacob Hager pour former _American Perfection_, équipe redoutable que j'ai fini par lâcher pas mal de temps après, continuant seul mon envol.

Je n'ai reculé que rarement devant l'occasion de faire savoir à l'Univers de la WWE combien je suis bon, et au grand dam de mes adversaires, je ne faisais pas que de me vanter. Je volais de victoire en victoire, méritées ou non, et je me frayais un chemin vers la gloire qui me revient de droit. J'entretenais toujours plus ce rôle de _heel_ par excellence, avec mon physique avantageux et mes talents d'orateur séducteur, et j'avais bien raison de me la jouer comme ça ! Personne ne m'a réellement résisté, au bout du compte…

Alors que je vantais toujours la perfection de mes actions, il y avait d'autres _heels_ qui tentaient de se prétendre supérieurs à moi du point de vue professionnel, mais je leur montrais sur le ring qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils essayent, par le biais de victoires écrasantes sur quelques de mes collègues _faces_. Et pourtant, l'un d'entre eux me faisait ombre, de par ce qu'il a accompli avant que je n'entre dans le roster, mais également de ses exploits divers aussi bien au micro que sur les réseaux sociaux divers. Un certain Phillip Jack Brooks, la super star straight-edge, cet étrange type aux multiples tatouages et au labret décentré franchement aguicheur. Un tout autre style de classe, peut-être moins parfaite que la mienne, mais il dégageait lors des shows un charisme non négligeable. Dans les backstages, il était plutôt agréable à vivre, malgré son côté un peu taciturne par moments où il semblait réfléchir sans arrêt. Il m'agaçait quand il poussait ses principes de vie un peu à l'extrême, il refusait ne serait-ce qu'un shooter de quelques millilitres ! Pas même de la bière sans alcool ! Et on sait pourtant que son compagnon de chambre actuel boit régulièrement, en plus de toujours prendre des photos étranges lorsqu'il est en état d'ébriété passagère. Il était très rigoureux avec lui-même, mais aussi avec les autres, parfois, c'était lourd.

En tant que _heels_, on était d'un commun accord sur le ring, un peu moins dans les _backstages_. Je soupirais en lisant que j'allais devoir faire un match avec ou contre lui, l'entendant encore me faire les réflexions sur le platine un peu trop blond de ma chevelure ou l'attitude de frimeur que j'avais, ça lui était insupportable. « Je sais pas où t'as oublié ta modestie avant de venir, mais j'espère pour toi que tu t'en souviens… » était le genre de répliques auxquelles j'ai dû m'habituer, lui qui habituellement préférait les regards aux mots. Mais je dus apprendre également que lorsqu'il était lancé dans des représailles houleuses, pas grand monde pouvait l'arrêter. Il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans aucun détour, il ne mentait pas, il n'omettait rien. Il se permettait de toiser les plus grands, de friser l'irrespect tout en étant pertinent, il calculait tout, il était comme moi, il n'avait de cesse d'avancer et de faire l'affiche des plus grands _mains events, _arborant ceinturés a ses reins des titres aussi prestigieux les uns que les autres, affichait un nombre de jour affolant aux records des règnes les plus longs de l'ère moderne. Je le jalousais, bien évidemment, mais sans plus. Je finirais tôt ou tard par le dépasser. Ça arriva prochainement !

Puis, il y eu cette histoire romantique étrange avec April Mendez, cette diva tout droit sortie de la troisième saison de la NXT qui s'est faite remarquée en tant que petite amie de Bryan Danielson, le collant partout où il allait, jouant les attentionnées, éperdument amoureuse. Et ça commençait même à monter à la tête de l'autre, là. Encore un de ces mecs qui se prétendaient être le meilleur au monde ! Ils n'ont encore rien vu. Sauf que la petite April avait l'air prometteuse… Elle allait nous réserver des surprises, c'est certain. Des divas qui montent aussi vite dans l'estime, ça court pas les rues. Mais pour l'heure, j'étais plus intéressé par celui que l'on nomme CM Punk, les raisons de son succès et le travail qu'il avait accompli pour en arriver à ce que malgré son _gimmick_ incarnant l'ombre à la « lumière » qu'était John Cena, il puisse encore être considéré comme le meilleur au monde dans tout ce qu'il fait.

Séducteur de nature, je ne reculais devant aucune méthode pour parvenir à mes fins. C'est ce qui fait actuellement la raison de mon succès, non ? Je ne compte pas le nombre de conquêtes que j'ai totalisées, peut-être pas autant qu'un certain John Hennigan, mais suffisamment pour qu'on ne puisse douter de mes charmes. J'avais une légère tendance à entretenir mon corps avec quelques artifices pour les shows, mais veillait à rester un minimum naturel au quotidien. Ce mélange de superficiel et de simplicité faisait ma plus grande fierté, et je ne me laissais pas des compliments, qu'ils soient sincères ou ironiques. Parfois, mes congénères masculins me glissaient quelques remarques agréables, auxquelles je répondais par un sourire prometteur. J'étais plutôt ouvert en temps normal malgré la vantardise que j'avais sur scène, et je comptais bien user de toutes ces qualités pour espérer en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Je profitais de nos rares moments d'alliances lors de _main events_ pour parler un peu plus avec lui, connaitre ses stratégies, aller en son sens, gagner son estime. Chose que je réussissais sans trop de problèmes, confiant en mes capacités. On se retrouvait par concours de circonstance à diner ensemble ou sortit en extérieur avec nos partenaires de travail. Je ne perdais pas une occasion de sympathiser avec lui, et il me le rendait plutôt bien, me confiant parfois qu'hors du ring, j'avais l'air moins prétentieux que dedans, et qu'au contraire son _gimmick _avait tendance à trop lui coller à la peau, pourtant, il s'en accommodait bien. Ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Sans être jusqu'à le suivre partout ou lui envoyer régulièrement des _tweets_, mais disons que nos rapports passagers étaient moins basiques qu'avant.

Lors de nos sorties nocturnes, il arrivait que nous terminions sur une soirée assez arrosée. En bon straight-edge qu'il était, il ne touchait pas à un seul verre et se contentait de surveiller nos éventuels débordements. Parfois, je titubais, tombant sur le sofa sur lequel il sirotait le plus souvent un cocktail sans alcool, et jouant le mec plus bourré qu'il ne l'est déjà, je l'agaçais un peu, buvant dans son cocktail, lui faisant des avances en riant, fanfaronnant à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, dansant de façon lascive et exagérée juste devant ses yeux, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux parfaitement tirés en arrière. En un moment d'abandon, j'ai réussi même une fois à lui mordiller le piercing provocant qui dépassait du bord charnu de ses lèvres. Il me repoussait gentiment, euphorique par tant de fatigue accumulée. Les autres avaient l'habitude que je joue cette divine comédie après plusieurs verres, provoquant autant de ravage chez ces demoiselles que chez ces messieurs. Le lendemain, on me charriait volontiers, et on en discutait en riant avec John. Mais j'étais toujours d'aplomb pour un bon _main event_ qui je crois me procurais plus d'adrénaline que n'importe quelle sortie branchée.

Je voyais souvent April discuter avec Phil, ces derniers temps. Ça titillait ma curiosité. Je ne manquais pas de lui poser quelques questions, ou alors il m'en parlait en soupirant. La _storyline_ mis en place avec Bryan déclinait, selon ses dires, et elle trouvait en Phil une oreille attentive qui la conseillait bienveillamment. Probablement se référait-elle à son expérience et son vécu. Mais je sentais une petite lueur maligne dans son regard, un éclat joueur que je ne connais que trop bien, cette petite étincelle qui attise et excite, qui traduit une intention bien particulière. Les observant discrètement, appuyé contre un mur, je me suis mis à sourire, comme pour lancer à la petite brune un air de défi.

Un de ces soirs où la foule avait rempli le complexe local jusqu'à ce que la température de la salle atteigne des records en raison du retour de certaines superstars du passé et autres _hot_ _guests_, ainsi que les matchs exhaltants qui s'y produisaient, notamment ce tag-team match opposant Bryan et l'autre monstre rouge contre Phil et le guerrier celte, là. Même pas pour un _main event_ ! Ce fut un très bon match mais la fin fut abrupte, en raison de l'apparition d'April, grimée à l'effigie du Big Red Monster, qui fit simplement un petit tour du ring en sautillant comme une enfant avant de disparaître. Ce qui provoqua l'abandon du concerné, visiblement estomaqué, qui quitta immédiatement les lieux comme un mort-vivant, abandonnant son partenaire du soir à son sort. Lequel n'a pas même le temps de hurler ses « No ! No ! No ! » habituels qu'il tomba victime d'un _GTS_ parfaitement exécuté dans sa face. Cette fin de match répétitive depuis quelques temps me laissait songeur, n'ayant pas trop suivi leur histoire de quadrangle amoureux, je ne voyais pas ce que « Kane » venait foutre là-dedans, mais bon. Recoiffant à la hâte le platine de mes cheveux impeccables, j'ai attendu que le show se termine et que les _bookers_ nous laissent vaquer à nos occupations pour l'interpeller et discuter un peu du match. Il refusa dans un premier temps, avant de venir me trouver dans la cour extérieure. Il venait lui aussi prendre l'air avant de profiter d'une courte nuit de sommeil. Nous sommes restés un moment dehors, avant qu'il ne m'invite à finir la discussion devant sa loge. Son compagnon de chambre était probablement entrain de dormir à poings fermés. La conversation a rapidement déviée du match à nos égos personnels, nous étions dans la confiance la plus totale, jusqu'à même discuter sur nos gouts en matière de sexe ou de nourriture. Nous étions franchement fatigués. Je n'ai pas voulu paraitre opportuniste, mais le moment était propice.

Il ouvrit sa veste, laissant les couleurs de ses tatouages pectoraux en évidence. Tous ces efforts lui avaient donné chaud. Il entra et ressortit de sa loge silencieusement, et me tendit un _pepsi_ fraichement sorti du mini-frigo, ouvrit maladroitement le sien, se le fit exploser à la figure, en répandant partout sur ses habits et sur le sol. Râlant d'avoir presque tout renversé et ainsi gâché son précieux breuvage, il voulut retirer sa veste trempée, mais je le fis a sa place, lui intimant de se laisser faire. Sans aucune résistance apparente, il se laissa en parti déshabiller avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur, mon regard planté dans le sien. Qu'avait-il de si attirant, de si magnétique, pour qu'on le prétende meilleur que moi ? J'avais hâte de le découvrir, de cette manière parfaitement détournée et sacrément osée. Mais je vous l'ai dit, je ne recule pas devant grand-chose tant je suis sûr de ce que je risque. Ce petit jeu de séduction avait fini par le faire craquer.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil affolé en direction des croisements de notre couloir lorsque je collais ma peau hâlée à la sienne tatouée, soupirant dans son cou. Nos mains s'égarèrent, se saisirent, se repoussèrent, s'attirèrent, tout comme nos corps indécis. Je posais mes lèvre à la base de son cou, aspirant doucement les quelques gouttes de boisson égarées sur son torse. Un premier temps insensible, il se mit à frissonner alors que j'effleurais l'étendue de ses tatouages, pouvant enfin les dénombrer. Ils étaient beaux, un vrai travail. Sa peau était chaude, elle sentait la sueur et un autre je-ne-sais quoi qui lui allait bien. Probablement un parfum. Il se laissait faire. Etait-ce mes charmes qui lui faisaient cet effet, ou une quelconque habitude ambiguë ? Caresser le corps d'un homme n'était pas une expérience désagréable, après tout, c'est un peu comme si je caressais le mien. Mais il n'avait pas tous ces abdominaux, et son bassin était un peu moins étroit. Plus j'allais à la découverte de son corps, plus je le trouvais intéressant. Il se cambrait sous mes caresses, et la situation était risquée. Je commençais à me sentir excité, et fit chuter son boxer, le fixant toujours de ce regard joueur qui savait faire mon succès. Mes doigts saisirent son membre érectile et commencèrent à faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, retrouvant une sensation assez différente des quelconques plaisirs solitaires que quelconque homme équilibré puisse se faire. Pas déplaisant.

Nos halètements se mêlèrent tandis qu'il m'attirait un peu plus contre lui, glissant une main dans ma nuque qui me poussa à emprisonner ses lèvres, à la limite cette fois-ci de lui arracher son labret sous ses gémissements sourds. J'apprivoisais les moindres recoins de son corps, tout comme je le faisais avec une femme, mais ça restait une sensation plus intense. Je ne perdis pas une minute pour satisfaire ses murmures remplis d'un désir enfoui, le décida rapidement en le retournant dos à moi et abaissant à mon tour mon propre jean, et nicha mon membre tendu entre ses cuisses serrées. Elles étaient brûlantes, ce qui me fit rapidement suinter. Lorsque d'un coup de rein je m'insérais en lui, je lâchais une expiration longue pour contrôler ma douleur, tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager sous le coup de la souffrance. Je mordis sa nuque en caressant le tatouage semi-circulaire inscrit sur son ventre pour l'apaiser avant de poursuivre la douce cadence allers et venues. C'était étroit, c'était brûlant, c'était bon ! Il était un sacré coup, en plus de ça, je me demandais combien de personnes ont eu la chance de coucher avec. Un sentiment de gêne m'assaillait en y pensant, mais fut rapidement dégagé par le plaisir qui nous traversait. Ses mains dérapèrent contre le mur froid des couloirs, et nous nous livrions l'un à l'autre dans la pénombre la plus totale. Ivres de la perte de nos sens, nous glissions au pied du mur, changeant de position, ses jambes enserrèrent ma taille, et je recommençais a le pénétrer en soutenant ses omoplates pour ne pas qu'il chute sur le sol jusqu'à ce que jouissance s'ensuive. Complètement euphoriques, nous finissions la nuit dans ma loge, et Jacob eut la peur de sa vie en voyant Phil se réveiller quelques mètres de lui, couché à l'endroit où j'étais censé dormir. Lui et moi nous lancions un regard complice tandis que Jacob en peinait à avaler ses tartines de beurre de cacahuètes.

Néanmoins, sa _storyline_ avançait parallèlement à nos coups de folies passagers, mettant April de plus en plus souvent entre ses pattes alors que je songeais à ce que notre relation prenne un tournant légèrement plus sérieux. Qui a dit que je ne savais pas tenir un minimum de promesses, hein ? Le nouvel angle de cette désormais quadruple romance n'allait à mon sens pas plus loin que de simples baisers cadrés dans des _segments_ bien placés, pourtant, lorsque je vis la porte de sa loge se fermer à double tour après que April y soit rentré à sa suite, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était ainsi que ça devait se passer. Et de me sentir devancé.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Deux _pairings_ restent a découvrir... Je vous laisse deviner lesquels !


	4. Fourth - Indifference

◊ Pairings : John Cena/CM Punk

◊ Rating : M

◊ Context : tout au long de la relation courte entre AJ Lee et John Cena.

◊ Warning : envoyage en l'air total, je vous aurais prévenus !

◊ Notes : ah, ça fait du bien de revenir sur des _pairings_ classiques, hein ? Il s'agit d'une relation existante. Le principe de cette relation est basé sur la fidélité.

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

La saga infâme « ils l'ont fait ou pas ? » entre April et John a été un véritable scandale qui a menacé de consumer _Monday Night Raw_. Vickie Guerrero avait chassé April du poste de _general manager_ de _Raw_ en affirmant que cette dernière avait eu une relation inappropriée avec le leader de la « Cenation » pendant un soi-disant dîner d'affaires. Cette relation n'a jamais été prouvée malgré les diverses rumeurs et un vague témoignage présenté par Vickie, mais Cena, qui clamait son innocence dès le départ, a fini par mettre fin à la controverse en embrassant April dans le seul but d'énerver la vieille cougar. Et il a bien fait.

Sauf que voilà, April y a cru, et c'est ainsi qu'a commencé une _storyline_ amoureuse très étrange et très courte avec John, trouvant en lui un certain réconfort, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Rôle qu'il jouait de bon cœur sans trop lui donner de faux espoirs, mais vu qu'elle s'en donnait toute seule, il ne pouvait qu'être pris au dépourvu à chaque nouveau script. C'était vraiment à croire qu'elle les avait rédigé quand elle était _general manager_. Même hors du ring, elle continuait de se jouer de lui ! Elle nous avait tous utilisés… et continuerait probablement ce petit jeu avec d'autres. Tant que son _gimmick_ gagnera en valeur, elle le retournera à son avantage. Je me retrouvais un peu en cette petite brune effrontée, voyant dans ses yeux la même expression calculatrice dont j'ai pu faire preuve aux époques où j'étais un véritable _heel _prêtà tout pour prouver au monde qu'il avait tort. Elle avait gagné beaucoup d'importance en devenant _general manager_ de _Raw_, où elle s'affirmait de plus en plus dans ce caractère confiant et sûr qui la poussait à prendre des initiatives créatives et efficaces.

Depuis qu'April avait commencé son ascension par le biais de ses diverses romances aussi instables qu'elle, elle avait cru mettre à ses genoux bon nombre de catcheurs influents, y compris moi. Au départ un peu réticent en raison de mes propres débuts de relation difficiles avec John, j'ai fini par jouer le jeu sans trop me forcer, après tout, ne suis-je pas le meilleur dans tout ce que je fais ? Mais Bryan, Glen et moi-même ne lui suffisions pas, les _bookers_ se sont donc arrangés avec elle pour choisir précautionneusement son prochain coup. Le moment était assez mal choisi et a d'ailleurs fait tout un scandale, pour la bonne et simple raison que John avait rompu son mariage au début du mois de mai, et que April était célibataire depuis un bon moment. Libre à elle de donner rendez-vous à n'importe quel catcheur dans le _roster_, mais ce fut sur Cena qu'elle jeta son dévolu. Mauvaise idée pour elle.

Il jouait le protecteur devant elle, mais je savais pertinemment que dans son dos, il lui lançait des regards en coin plutôt moqueurs, sous mes yeux approbateurs. Elle s'était pas mal jouée des autres, mais jamais elle n'arriverait à nous faire céder, nous. On a déjà eu suffisamment de mal pour nous mettre d'accord à commencer une relation sérieuse, manquerait plus qu'elle me gâche ce désir tant attendu et refoulé.

Hormis son _gimmick_ de super-héros patriotique qui a tendance à agacer ou à déclencher l'hystérie selon les gens, John était toujours perçu comme un type super sympa et ouvert, bourré de principes philanthropes, qui rigole et qui sympathise avec tout le monde. Mais il était également une boule de désir frénétique et qui ne met pas de barrières à ses ardeurs. Et ça, je l'avais appris à mes dépend. C'est ainsi que je l'aimais. Une sorte d'opposé spirituel auquel je suis inéluctable lié, et attiré. Il m'a parfois confié penser la même chose, dans ses moments les plus sérieux. Je le sentais, fébrile, prêt à me bondir dessus de tous ses muscles, me communiquant furieusement son envie d'unir nos corps. C'était sa manière à lui de me prouver ses ressentis, tantôt demandeur, tantôt docile. Et lorsque nous nous cédions à nos désirs féroces, ce n'était jamais sans se redécouvrir à chaque fois et faire tomber nos barrières au fur et à mesure. La plupart du temps, je devais le calmer et user d'excuses pour ne pas trop le laisser insister, mais au final, je finissais bien souvent à m'abandonner à ses bras robustes et son sourire enthousiaste. Son appétit me dévorait. Il semblait insatiable ! Mais il était animé par une furieuse envie de ne pas perdre ce qu'il aime. Tout comme moi.

Le show de ce soir-là était particulièrement survolté en raison de la présence de `The Shield', ces trois combattants aux treillis et aux gilets pare-balles venus lutter contre l'injustice et les fautes commises. Hors de leur _gimmick _de destructeurs en série, ils ne sont pas si belliqueux et je discute même souvent avec l'un d'entre eux. Eux-mêmes ne savent pas non plus ce que Paul attend d'eux, mais ils sont souvent là pour me sauver la mise, ce qui fait baisser ma crédibilité et faire monter celle de John, qui ne peut s'empêcher de jouer les héros pour les faire remonter dans les gradins. Encore quelque chose qui m'agaçait un peu et dont on réglait le différent hors du ring, le tout se terminant la plupart du temps par un accord conclu sur l'oreiller. Toute la WWE s'était ruée sur les écrans pour suivre des yeux l'action de `The Shield', laissant les vestiaires et les loges désertes hormis quelques _bookers_ et autres arbitres officiels accourir d'un couloir à l'autre. L'instant était propice pour être à l'abri de la grande majorité des regards indiscrets, ce qui donna suffisamment d'idées à John pour passer un petit moment d'intimité bien mérité après nos matchs respectifs. J'ai d'abord haussé un sourcil d'un air embarrassé, avant qu'il ne m'emmène dans une loge adjacente au hasard, telle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de celle d'April à l'époque où elle assurait le poste de _general manager_. La pièce avait gardé son mobilier quelque peu placé asymétriquement, mais avait été laissée vide le temps qu'on l'affecte à quelqu'un d'autre, probablement un assistant.

La perspective d'y prendre du bon temps relevait autant de l'excitation que de la provocation, et je n'ai même pas pris le temps de m'assurer que la porte était complètement fermée que ses lèvres attrapèrent les miennes dans un long baiser langoureux, avant de descendre dans mon cou tout en levant vers moi un œil joueur. Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui sourit, glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt et saisissant sa taille pour le serrer plus près de moi. Cette sorte d'invitation le fit gémir, et il s'attarda sur mes trapèzes tout en promenant ses doigts sur mon ventre et les faisant passer immédiatement sous mon boxer. Toujours aussi impatient. Je retirais alors le t-shirt qui le séparait de mon torse, dont il ne se laissait pas d'observer les tatouages, pour lui permettre d'effleurer mes tétons rosis de sa langue douce et chaude. Ce n'était pas spécialement une zone érogène, mais ce contact me faisait frémir d'envie. A laquelle je répondis en rivant brusquement ses épaules sur le bureau, sous son regard étonné dans lequel brillait toujours cette lueur d'innocence. A mon tour, je déclenchais chez lui une vague de frissons en ravageant furieusement ses lèvres et lui retirant de force son propre t-shirt, unissant ainsi nos deux torses nus en une étreinte virile et brûlante. Il murmurait mon nom tout en caressant ma nuque alors que j'approchais ma main de la fermeture de son jean, saisissant à travers le tissu rêche son sexe palpitant, et commençais à le malaxer avec vigueur. Tandis que son bassin se cambrait sous le plaisir procuré, je gardais un œil à l'entrouverture de la porte tout en le débarrassant de la ceinture qui contraignait sa taille, laissant jaillir son membre gonflé de désir. Je ne tardais pas à sentir le mien douloureusement tiraillé, et il enserra mes hanches de ses jambes pour m'amener mieux contre lui, et un soupir de bonheur contenu s'échappa de ma gorge. _Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?_ Mon orgueil était encore trop grand pour que je me laisse aller complètement, ce qui était réellement frustrant autant pour lui que pour moi.

Il intervertit nos positions d'un coup de rein, mes omoplates touchèrent la surface plate et froide du bureau en bois quand il souleva mes jambes à la hauteur de ses épaules, caressant tendrement le dessous de mes cuisses. Il inséra deux doigts entre mes lèvres entrouvertes, que je suçais lentement, avant qu'il ne les retire et effectue quelques pressions sur ma zone anale, m'ôtant un sursaut de surprise. Il humidifia ainsi longuement la partie érogène, faisant grandir à mesure des secondes la sensation refoulée qui commençait à bouillonner dans le bas de mon ventre. J'étais déjà fiévreux, plus vite qu'à mon habitude, mais restait encore conscient. Faisant glisser ce qui me restait de vêtements au sol, il s'agenouilla et entreprit de s'attaquer à mon membre émoustillé sans me quitter du bleu acier de ses yeux. Mon visage s'empourprait légèrement sur le coup, et je me redressais pour qu'il insiste. Le souffle brulant qui émanait de sa gorge embrassait littéralement l'intérieur de mes cuisses, qui se contractèrent de chaque côté de sa tête au rythme des allées et venues de sa langue. Je fermais les yeux, et je vis à ce moment-là une silhouette féminine dans l'entrebâillement.

April. J'ai failli mordre ma langue tellement je ne m'y étais pas préparé. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?_ Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un, et n'avait pas encore remarqué la porte à moitié entrouverte. Je tentais de prévenir John, mais ce dernier semblait ne pas y prêter attention, préférant pousser l'excitation de mon membre durci jusqu'à ce que je sois aux limites de la jouissance. Je vis le regard d'April croiser le mien, tout d'abord interrogateur car de là où elle était, elle ne distinguait rien, mais ses pupilles noisette s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit le sourire narquois que je lui adressais avant de me faire pénétrer, d'abord avec tendresse puis avec force. John poussa un soupir rauque tandis que j'accentuais ses coups de reins en l'attirant à moi, me mordant la lèvre pour contenir la douleur. La sensation était trop intense, trop enivrante pour être contenue, et je laissais aussi échapper malgré moi quelques gémissements demandeurs. Elle me regardait, et je me sentais horriblement gêné. Ses yeux complètements sidérés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer les ondulations passionnées de nos deux corps, d'autant plus que je la fixais par-dessus l'épaule de John, sur le point de perdre tout ce qui me restait de lucidité et d'orgueil par la même occasion. _Alors, ça te fait quoi ?_ John ralentit un instant sa cadence, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule couverte de sueur, croisant à son tour le regard mortifié de la petite brune alors qu'il reprenait aussitôt le rythme effréné de ses pénétrations, et lui adressa un sourire victorieux qu'elle ne put plus soutenir après qu'il lui ait murmuré « Va-t'en» avec un sarcasme assez rare qui me fit frémir de plaisir. Il attendit que ses pas honteux et pressés se soient éloignés avant de me ramener à son torse et d'éjaculer avec force, remplissant mon rectum de sa chaleur ardente. Je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes quand il passa ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire, lui offrant un sourire satisfait.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que faire du chantage à propos de quoi que ce soit ne ferait que remettre en cause son image, surtout si elle se mettait à rapporter que qu'elle venait de voir. Le seul reproche qu'elle aurait pu nous faire, c'était de lui avoir pris son ancienne loge durant son absence, mais au cas où elle serait tentée, John saurait quoi faire pour l'en dissuader.

D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être la raison qui a conduit les _bookers_ a achevé leur brève liaison de la première façon catastrophique venue : lors du 'Tables, Ladders and Chairs' _pay-per-view_ suivant, elle l'a fait tomber du haut d'une échelle, ce qui a remis en perspective la plupart des ruptures. Dès lors, il s'assurait bien que je n'en viendrais pas à ce genre de moyens au cas où nous ne trouvions plus terrain d'entente, ce à quoi je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête affirmatif tout en me mordillant le labret, comme à mon habitude.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

J'avoue que je suis allée un peu vite pour celui-là, je ferais mieux !

Le dernier acte de ce quintet amoureux est proche !


	5. Fifth - Rupture

◊ Pairings : John Cena/Dolph Ziggler

◊ Rating : T

◊ Context : transition entre la fin de la relation de AJ Lee et John Cena et celle de AJ Lee et Dolph Ziggler.

◊ Warning : _slash_ implicite.

◊ Notes : allez, le meilleur pour la fin (ou pas) ! Il s'agit d'une relation qui se brise. Le principe de cette relation est basé sur la rupture imminente.

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

La rivalité avec Nick qui a duré deux ou trois _pay-per-view_ était partie sur une _feud_ classique, style « je veux prouver que je suis le plus fort donc je m'en prends a John Cena le visage de la WWE ». Initiative pas très créative de la part des _bookers_ et de Sir McMahon, auquel je ne me suis pas gêné pour lui dire ce que j'en pensais. Or, entre Nick et moi, la situation hors ring était déjà suffisamment dégradée comme ça, et cette _feu_d a probablement été les prémices de la rupture tant redoutée de notre relation. Elle avait fini par déborder dans notre vie privée, révélant les aspects mauvais de chacun d'entre nous. Nous passions de moins en moins de temps ensemble, et ne nous parlions pas de nos scripts juste pour pouvoir reprocher à la fin du show le coup en traitre que l'un ou l'autre aura fait. En réalité, cet accroc un peu trop classique entre nos deux _gimmicks_ ne servait en fait qu'à dissimuler les ambitions malintentionnées d'April, bien décidé à continuer de se frayer un chemin de chaos vers la reconnaissance de l'univers de la WWE, continuant de tromper ses partenaires de travail de toutes les manières possibles.

J'étais sa dernière « relation » en date, et elle mit fin au scandale qu'elle avait installé en m'empêchant de remporter le _ladder match_ contre Nick a TLC en poussant l'échelle en haut de laquelle j'allais saisir la mallette du _Money in the Bank_. La chute a été brutale, la réception mauvaise. Alors qu'elle venait précédemment de me sauver la mise d'une intervention de Vickie Guerrero. Alors qu'il y avait eu un _segment_ amical peu avant le _main event_. Alors que la _storyline_ prévoyait une fin bien plus subtile. Sur le coup, personne n'avait rien compris, pas même Nick. Mais il s'est tout de même hâté de remonter l'échelle et de saisir la mallette, victorieux, rappelant que dans le cadre d'un _segment_ effectué plus tôt, il disait vouloir mettre un terme à l'année de malheur que j'avais vécue. Il faisait bien son travail de _heel_ opportuniste, mais quelque chose trahissait cette attitude censée être jouée. Juste après le show, nous nous sommes tous les deux lancés dans de violentes explications, et avions cherché April de notre côté pour lui en toucher deux mots. Elle avait déjà quitté les lieux, aussi vaporeuse que les motivations qui l'ont poussée à faire ce geste. La soirée s'est terminée en une réconciliation amère qui nous laissait sur le pas de nos propres loges pour le restant de la nuit, blessés et fatigués.

Un _heel turn_ de la part d'April était prévu. Et quel _turn_ ! Elle l'a confirmé en embrassant Nick à pleine bouche lors de la remise des _Slammy Awards_ le lendemain même sous les yeux de Vickie. Cette dernière a hurlé comme pas possible avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Et quand ce fut à mon tour de croiser Nick, c'est lui qui s'est empressé de lever le camp, accompagné d'April, ne daignant même pas me remarquer. Visiblement, insister n'était pas la bonne solution, mais je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à ma nature un peu impatiente.

Et voilà qu'en consultant les scripts, je voyais des _segments_ en _backstage _entre eux a l'occasion de la nouvelle année, où il est question de s'embrasser sous le gui, de faire des confidences, de me descendre un peu plus… Formidable. Je soupirais longuement avant d'abaisser la visière de la casquette sur mes yeux pour ne pas lire plus de détails mielleux.

Elle était devenue sa nouvelle 'Vickie Guerrero', vu qu'il ne pouvait pas fonctionner seul bien longtemps. Après tout, il prétendait toujours se dépasser, mais n'avait jamais fait autrement que de s'appuyer sur des aides extérieures pour progresser en haut de la carte. Aussi, notre relation a été particulièrement difficile à cause de ces petits désaccords, mais il ne voulait pas totalement lâcher ses petites habitudes. Ça le confortait trop.

Lors d'une interview spéciale, April s'est étendue sur le fait que Nick était bien plus qu'une simple passade, qu'il était l'aboutissement de tous ses échecs amoureux précédents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle appellait « échecs » ? Tout ceci n'avait été que de la manipulation, de bout en bout, à des fins scénaristiques et professionnels. Mis à part qu'elle a brouillé les pistes au gré de ses sautes d'humeur, et donc heurté gratuitement la plupart d'entre nous. Et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement de l'amour. Si ça lui plait de mêler ses sentiments privés a sa vie professionnelle, soit, mais tôt ou tard elle le regrettera.

Il ne répondait plus à aucun appel, aucun message, il avait décidé de refouler ses engagements d'un seul coup. L'heure de lui envoyer ses vérités à la face n'allait pas tarder, je le sentais bien. Lorsque fut venu le temps, il ne fit pas de manières pour me lancer tout ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, avec un de ces tons toisant et blessant dont il savait faire usage lorsque ça lui devenait nécessaire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souffert du bleu de ses yeux dans les miens, froid, perçant, décisif.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie, j'ai dû me battre pour y parvenir et être remarquable, tout comme toi et bien d'autres. Et April est la diva la plus unique que la WWE n'ai jamais vue »

Nous avions remis en causes nos engagements, et la raison de ces engagements. Jusqu'où avais-je été naïf, comme il se plaisait à le dire ?

« Ensemble, nous somme tout simplement des gagnants. Nous irons probablement plus loin que là où toi tu ne seras jamais allé, même avec ta notoriété actuelle vue et revue qui semble si bien fonctionner, tant mieux pour toi ! »

Le voilà qui croyait vouloir refaire le monde, mais il le fera sous l'influence des _bookers_, tout comme moi. Je ne me prétends supérieur à personne d'autre, j'ai des valeurs morales à respecter, voilà tout. Et si ça lui chante de former avec elle les futurs « Edge et Lita », eh bien qu'il le fasse, bon sang ! Qu'il arrête de me narguer plus longtemps.

« Ecoute, si tu veux nous comparer à des gagnants d'il y a dix ou vingt ans, c'est juste une perte de temps ! Parce que tout ce que l'on fait elle et moi est différent de ce que d'autres ont pu faire avant nous. Nous ne sommes pas les « nouveaux » qui que ce soit. Nous somme innovants, originaux, et c'est pour ça que les gens nous regardent. Pas comme toi qui ne doit l'attention du public qu'a ton gimmick de _super-héros_ dépassé »

April l'avait attiré à elle et à présent, elle s'était permis de se mêler dans notre relation, autant au bord du déclin qu'elle soit. Probablement l'élément déclencheur de cette remise en question houleuse.

« April reste incomprise dans le sens où elle est différente de tous ceux qui nous entourent. Elle a dû travailler plus dur que les autres, car il a été difficile pour son entourage d'accepter ce qu'on ne comprend pas ou ce qu'on ne sait pas, en l'occurrence sa personnalité. Elle a plus de mérite que n'importe qui. C'est vrai, elle n'est ni la plus forte, ni la plus sexy. C'est pour ça que ça a été dur pour elle de rentrer dans le business. Mais regarde où elle en est, maintenant ! Malgré ce que Vickie peut dire, elle est à l'heure actuelle la reine des divas de la WWE. Elle a prouvé que tout le monde avait tort, et je suis fier de ça »

Alors ça y est ? C'est donc tes seuls prétextes pour foutre en l'air ce qu'on a partagé ensemble ? Tu t'es enfin prouvé que tes prétendus sentiments n'étaient pas dignes de la personne que j'étais ? Si tu tiens tant que ça à foncer droit dans le mur et a toujours te reposer sur une aide extérieure pour te construire, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre aux bookers une fois que ce soutien ne sera plus là. Et certainement pas à moi lorsqu'elle t'aura lâché, comme elle l'a fait avec tous les autres.

« Tout le monde veut mieux faire que les autres. Et il se trouve qu'on le fait à merveille elle et moi. Mais je ne veux être la réplique de personne, John. Je veux être le meilleur « Dolph Ziggler » que personne n'ai jamais vu, le seul et l'unique »

Je n'avais rien vu venir. Qu'il se cache derrière tous ces _segments_ de notre _feud _dans le seul but de me le faire comprendre, ça me blessait très franchement.

« Tu refuses de croire que mes ressentis aient pu changer et que April et moi puisse nous aimer en dehors de cette _storyline_. C'est de l'amour, et les gens comme toi ne le comprennent tout simplement pas. Tout le monde est jaloux, même toi. Tu es jaloux parce que tu ne veux pas réaliser le fait que toi et moi n'avons aucun avenir, que l'on ne progressera pas plus dans nos vies en continuant ainsi. Tu penses qu'April m'utilise ? Non, John… C'est toi qui refuse l'évidence »

De la stabilité… voilà ce qu'il recherchait, finalement. Je n'avais été qu'une transition, un _face_ aux passions ambiguës qui ne pensait qu'à prendre du bon temps. Et lui n'avait été qu'un beau salaud de _heel_ avec qui j'ai vécu les ébats les plus fous, à qui j'ai livré mon corps, avec qui ma vie professionnelle semblait un peu amusante, ne se résumant pas qu'à défendre mon _gimmick_ devant le public et à détacher ceux avec qui je travaille de l'image parfaite que renvoyait ce _gimmick_.

« J'ai volé le show, Cena… et ta petite amie »

En fait, c'était lui qui se servait d'April pour m'éloigner. Et maintenant qu'elle avait ramené ce Big E Langston de la NXT, il était impossible de les approcher sans se faire agresser de n'importe quelle manière. Lorsque je voyais le regard en coin de Nick quand on se croisait dans les vestiaires, je me sentais affreusement trahi. Ses yeux bleus s'éloignaient de plus en plus de moi, et de tout ce que nous avions construit. J'ai beau véhiculer des principes tels que le respect, la loyauté et le courage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir une boule de rancœur secouer ma gorge.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

C'était le dénouement de ce recueil d'OS, j'espère que ça été agréable a lire !

Encore un grand merci a mon alter-ego pour m'avoir donné ce fantastique défi !

Verdict ? o/


End file.
